<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Losing Game by moonyandpadfoot07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607867">A Losing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandpadfoot07/pseuds/moonyandpadfoot07'>moonyandpadfoot07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/M, Hurt, Regret, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyandpadfoot07/pseuds/moonyandpadfoot07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ending, time is running out, but they still cannot find the right words to say to one another.</p><p>Moments from Armin and Annie's point-of-view. Contains manga spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Losing Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn’t have the strength to tell him.</p><p>It hurts so much that she kept quiet this whole time. And even when she is finally awake, talking to him, locking eyes with him, there has never been a perfect time to tell him the truth.</p><p>The truth about what exactly? </p><p>Annie gripped the railing harder as his face appeared on her mind again.</p><p>She only has about two years left to live. She doesn’t know if she’ll survive until the end, and waiting for Ymir’s Curse to take her away is the only option close enough to a peaceful life.</p><p>She has survived the past nine years on her own. She can do it for two more years.</p><p>But it hurts to know that she may never see him again.</p><p>She has never known love and yet when she looks at his eyes, she drowns in that unfamiliar emotion.</p><p>Life is cruel.</p><p>She told Mikasa that she wants to spend her final days in peace. But her peace is with Armin.</p><p>She found peace and let go of it when she was too scared to dive right in. Now, he’s in the battlefield, not knowing if he can win the war to save humanity.</p><p>Annie would have fought with him, but she wanted to let go, to forget about the mission, to give up being a warrior. She isn’t a coward, but she wants to give herself the chance to be free. She is a selfish human being for turning her back at him, when humanity needed them the most. And maybe fighting Eren is a way to atone for all her sins—for killing countless lives, for betraying their comrades, for failing the mission. All she wanted was to get back to her father and forget everything that has to do with Marley, the war, and being a warrior. </p><p>Has she lost sense of who she is? </p><p>Annie let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. The roaring sea is all she can hear. But she can picture the ocean, and the gleaming water that reminded her of Armin’s eyes.</p><p>She can never escape him.</p><p>Annie opens her eyes slowly, her heart weighing heavier and heavier by the second.</p><p>There’s no turning the ship around.</p><p>But she has to come back to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will post chapters from time to time from Armin and Annie's point of view. I plan to write about some moments of their lives, from their training days until the present day. This chapter kind of sets the tone of the whole story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>